1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a process for fabricating "micromachines", more particularly to a novel ceramic material used in the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The "micromachine" is an extremely small machine having dimensions or several tens micrometers to several hundreds micrometers and fabricated by such precise processing techniques that are used in the field of integrated circuits manufacturing or the like. Many studies have been made for fabricating the micromachines.
In order to facilitate understanding of the present invention, it may be useful to describe, at first, a known process for fabricating a micro gear having a dimension of about several tens to several hundreds micrometers to which the present invention is advantageously applicable with reference to FIG. 1.